


Whatever the Price

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Eight days of  Sam/Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: samdean_otp, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s01e12 Faith, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a vow and he intends to keep it.<br/>samdean_otp is celebrating the Eight days of Wincest.</p>
<p>I will be posting one drabble per day for each season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever the Price

I wish you would understand why I am willing to sacrifice whatever it takes to save you.

When I found you laying in that puddle, I knew you were dieing. I knew at that moment I would do anything to make sure you survived.

You can stay wrapped up in my hoodie and give me dirty looks all you want. I am sure tomorrow you will be worse.

I am dragging your ass to the faith healer and I will gladly pay whatever price he demands for saving you. I just got you back. I can't lose you again, Dean


End file.
